


Interview with the Vampsect

by wcdarling



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Interview With The Vampire - Freeform, Parody, Short, Short One Shot, Silly, Vampire Chronicles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcdarling/pseuds/wcdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and very silly piece that's a cross between The Fly, Interview with the Vampire, and a Tim Burton movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview with the Vampsect

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the early days of my involvement in the VC fandom, about 2000, and one of my firsts fics, although really it's just a drabble. It contains no spoilers and also no characters by, as we always called her back then, the author who shall not be named. 
> 
> -Wendy

The young fly was frightened as he took out his tiny tape recorder. The empty orange juice can was dry but stil smelled faintly of sticky citrus. Across from him sat the mysterious and alluring older mosquito he had picked up in the nearby rotting pot roast.

He had been surprised to find the mosquito there since normally they seek animals, but all the same he was happy because he had been looking for an interview subject and he was just mysterious enough to be approached.

"So, tell me about yourself," buzzed the fly, feeling slightly distracted by a waft of newly discarded jelly. Sugar would be the death of him.

The mosquito sat still, except for its proboscis, which it kept poking aimless into the side of the can. Finally he spoked in a thin voice. "I am a vampsect."

The fly tried not to cringe. He needed to gain the confidence of this subject.

"A vampsect? You..."

"Yes, I am immortal and every night I must attack an unsuspecting animal or else I grow very hungry and desperate."

"But you don't die?"

"No, my life span seems to have no end. I've lived through probably 50 lifespans by now and I'm still feeling good."

"Wow, think how much sugar you could eat in that time!" the fly blurted out. God, I have to stop this obsession!

"I don't go for sugar, I only like blood," said the mosquito.

The fly was nervous. "Only animals, though, right? You'd never hurt a fly, would you?"


End file.
